Amy on her own, with friends
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: Amy who is fed up with the boys only stuff, decides to have her own epic adventures with out them, she brings along Cheese, Cream, and Big the cat and Froggy, who knows what adventures awaits them, read and find out (please review NO FLAMES)


**_Im new to Sonic Fanfics, so this is my first time making one, I hope you enjoy :)_**

_Amy on her own_

_Chapter 0ne: A new land_

It was a beautiful morning, Sonic and his friends hasn't seen Dr. Eggman for a while, so they wanted to relax and enjoy the peacefulness. One day, Tails, Chris, Knuckles, and Sonic has found more weird crystals somewhere and decided to check it out again, they found the same one but in different places. As they were getting ready, Amy walked in "Hey guys, I heard you were going to check out some crystals, mind if I come?" the boys looked at each other, and looked like they were going to laugh, making Amy upset, "What?!" she angrily asked, "Well, Amy it's that you're a girl and..this is kinda men work" Tails said, Amy's face turn boiling red, "MEN WORK?!" she thought it wasn't fair, she had gone on their adventures before, with dangerous robots and what not, "Look I think we should have guys time," Chris told you, and Amy sighed, "But you guys said that like five times already, I wanna see them too!", the boys were already in the vehicle, "Sorry Amy!" they laughed and they were gone. Amy became a little more sad then mad, she went into her room, Cream entered, "Amy..whats wrong?" she said, Amy got mad again when she was telling her, "Well you know how the guys have been going crystal searching, and I really wanted to go this time, but they would let me because Im a girl AND they said they wanted guy time, again" She crossed her arms, and then thought, "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we _girls _go on our own adventure, but its not gonna be just a regular one, its going to be a _GIANT_ adventure, better than any of the boys have done before," Cream got excited, then settled down, "Can Cheese come too?" Amy agreed to let him come, when they told Big the cat the news, he became sad, "That sounds awesome I wanna go too!" this reminded when Amy wanted to go when the boys, so she said "Of course you can come! And Froggy"

They cheered, when dinner came, and the boys were back she began to tell everyone her idea, "Its going to be awesome!" the guys look at each other again, "Hey can we come?" Tails asked, "Nope, only me, Big, Cream and cheese are going!" She happily said, leaving the boys in shock. After dinner, Amy and the rest packed, Big the cat and in "Im all packed, when to we leave?" he asked her, "In the morning," she said while packing. Amy locked her suitcase, "All ready!" just then she turned around and saw Sonic and Tails walk in, "Look, we are sorry for not bringing you, but you don't have to leave!" Amy wanted to go and prove to the boys that she was going to have epic adventures, "Nope! Im going, but not forever, I will be back, with lots and lots of pictures and souvenirs," she put her suitcase near her bed, "Can't I just come?" said Sonic, Tail behind him said "Hey!",Amy looked at them "Sorry none of you are going, but this sure does sound familiar, doesn't it?", Tails and Sonic left. In the morning, before they left, Ella packed them food for the trip, but she told her that they can find food, "Good luck!" Big the cat and Froggy, Cheese, and Cream went into the helicopter, Amy said goodbye, "But Amy are you sure?" Tails said, "Im sure, well, BYE YOU GUYS!" she got into the helicopter with her bags, and drove off, and they waved goodbye. Big and Cream were talking about it, but then "Uh Amy, where are we going?" "You'll see," they finally arrived, they never saw anything like this, but they knew they really loved it, So where is our house?" Big asked, Amy pointed over to a broken down house, "Uh we have to re build one, its been years since anyone came here." She giggled, and the house broke down more, "…" they sighed, "Okay lets go find some materials and we can begin" they slipt up to find thing to build there own house.

Yep some adventure….

**_TO BE CONTINUED….._**

**_Alright im a bit rusty on the whole sonic thing XD _**


End file.
